The use of aerosol containers and delivery systems is widespread for both consumer and commercial products. Household products, such as furniture wax and oven cleaners, personal products such as hair sprays and topical burn medications, and commercial products such as insect repellants and paints use aerosol containers for storage and aerosol valves to deliver the contents to the desired target.
Several problems can arise during the use of aerosol container systems. One such problem is found in the aerosol valve itself. Aerosol valves are activated by depressing a valve along a stem that opens the valve and releases the contents that are stored under pressure. Very often, the pressure on the valve is not applied coaxially along the stem, but is applied at an angle. This angled pressure vector can cause bending or breaking of the stem or valve leading to leaks in the container and loss of contents.
Another problem is the potential loose fit of the aerosol actuator, the component that directly contacts the aerosol valve. It is important that the actuator not only be in secure contact with the aerosol valve, but also that the actuator stays oriented in the same direction to ensure that the contents of the container are released in the same direction each time.
Still another problem with aerosol containers is the potential for accidentally pressing on the valve to unexpectedly release the contents. If aerosol containers are kept in a confined space with other objects, such as a purse, it is relatively easy for the valve to be activated by other objects if it is not covered. Detachable covers are often used to correct this problem. However, detachable covers are easily misplaced, add to the overall size of the container, and are inconvenient to use in that they must be completely removed from the container before use and then securely placed back on the container after use.
What is needed then is an aerosol actuator that is configured to always be depressed coaxially with the aerosol valve stem, that will remain in the correct orientation in relation to the release direction of the contents, and that provides a convenient way to prevent accidental opening of the valve.